Sweet Days
by gacktsasorilover
Summary: Sanji loves cooking for Nami...but what recipe does he have for today? NamixSanji


Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece (OP) if I did then people should have not killed me by now!

Sanji: Wait a minute what do you mean by "people should have not killed you by now"?

Naomi: Well I Know Bitches that WOULD want to kill me…

Nami: Then why say you've been killed?

Naomi: …I Felt like I've been killed by them already sob

Nami and Sanji: …you mean the time when they black-mailed you into doing their art works and-

Naomi: ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Sweet Days 

Chapter 1: Strawberry-cherry Dangos

Sanji was in the Galley making Snacks for his Robin-chan and Nami-swan…..

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! What shall I make??? Hmm…maybe some Raisin Bread spiced with Sweet Cinnamon powder, Mango and Peach Cocktail and Mint Ice-cream for Robin-chan! And for Nami-Swan is…" Sanji was thinking of something delicious for his Nami-swan…

"Maybe…Lemon-lime Smoothie? Okay that and…Maybe Melon Ice-cream and…" Sanji didn't think that was enough for Nami…so he got a little book out of a drawer in the galley and flipped page to page…

"Nope…Nope…Nope…Not even close…Nope…Nope…Nada…As if…THERE!" He ran through his kitchen and got all the things he needed

"This will be delicious!" He was filling smiles across his kitchen (all we need to see is what's on his mind!)

Sanji day-dream theatre:

_"Ah! This is so delicious! It is so delicious that I want to give__ you Cook-sa__n great big Kiss and Hug!" stated Robin_

_"It is for you and only you Robin-chan! And how is your food Nami-swan?" Sanji Flirted_

_"Oh Sanji-kun it is so Delicious! I have just realized that I Love you Sanji-kun!__" Nami said_

_"Nami-swan! I Love you too! And I shall cook for you for the rest of my life!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, Really Nami-swan! I swear up on my betrothed heart I shall offer any cooking for you…"_

_"Sanji-kun…"_

_"Nami-swan…"_

_"Sanji-kun"_

_"Nami-swan"_

_"Sanji-kun!"_

_"Nami-swan!"_

_They both run to each other in to a hug and kiss…_

Back to reality…

Sanji had just finished cooking…fine it was a reddish pink colored dangos…

"Special Strawberry–Cherry Dangos for my Nami-swan!"

Sanji laid all those fine cuisine on a rather medium yet large tray and went up to the lounge and served the girls their snacks

"Robin-chan here is your snack for the day…" He said giving some food to Robin

"And hopefully you may be delighted as well as how you delight me everyday…" Sanji added and gave Robin a small tint of pink on her cheeks and a little giggle

"And as for you my dear Nami-swan here is your snack for today…I Hope your day has been beautiful as well as your beautiful face…" Sanji said giving Nami her food with a Smile rather astounding to Nami

"Thank-you Sanji-kun" Nami said and ate along with Robin

_Wow…this…this is so delicious…maybe Sanji-kun made something a bit more special today…I've never seen anything like this! And never have I tasted one too… _Nami thought and continued on her meal

* * *

A Few hours later… 

Night had already fallen…Dark Skies across the deep blue ocean…Sanji was still awake and so was Nami…but they were in separate places…Nami was in her room and Sanji was by the ship's balcony…

"I should probably give my complements to Sanji-kun…He's outdone himself in his cooking today!" Nami said to herself…

Grumble! She was obviously starving…

"Uhm…maybe I should eat a bit first hehehe…" so she got up from her chair and went out to see Sanji looking at the skies while smoking…

"Hi Sanji-kun…what are you doing here so late?" Nami asked Sanji. Sanji turned around to see Nami smiling.

"Ah, Nami-swan! I am just here to look at the skies…" he smiled at Nami and Nami stood beside him leaning forward on the balcony's hold looking at the sky…

"The Sky is surely beautiful isn't it?" Sanji said looking at the sky then at Nami…

"It sure is…why didn't I do this before?" she said and smiled a little…

"Well actually I Think the sky is just half beautiful…"Sanji said looking at the sky

"Why is that Sanji-kun?" Nami asked

He turned his head to where Nami was and a tint light pink appeared on his cheeks.

"Because I think you are way more beautiful than the sky…" Sanji said with a smile Nami just giggled and smiled at Sanji

"Wow Sanji-kun you sure do know how to flatter women" She said chuckling Sanji just giggled and looked back at the sky

"Anyway Sanji-kun that Dango you gave me earlier…It was quite delicious…" She said with a smile

Grumble! Nami had just remembered that she was hungry…

"Are you hungry Nami-swan?" Sanji asked Nami nodded

"Ok then I will cook something for you…something…special" Nami just smiled and thanked Sanji…

**End of today's Chapter!**

Author's Note: WAH! Finally Finished!

Nami: Then go make the other chapter!

Naomi: WAAAH! TASKETE! Nami is being mean again!

Sanji: … Nami-swan let her rest for a while…

Nami: Ok Sanji-kun :3 Nyaaa!

Naomi: Thank-you Sanji-san…

Sanji and Naomi: Please Review and give our author an idea! She is clearly out of it!

Naomi: …Message me too! What ever language of the following:

Tagalog

Japanese and

English! Thanks again and give me ideas! thanks! ( really )


End file.
